


Scissors

by Trash_Lord



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Thanks tsukki, They dont have to be tho!!, This is tje 2nd trans yama fic ive written and than can be read as companion peices i suppose, This is. Super tame on the angst scale compared to rhe other yama fics ive written, This started out as ventish fic and then it was happier than intended, Trans Character, Trans Male Character, Trans Yamaguchi, Wow, Yamas mom is a little rude
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-12
Updated: 2017-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-17 00:10:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9295700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trash_Lord/pseuds/Trash_Lord
Summary: Why Yamaguchi's hair is a tragedy.AKA: Yamaguchi is a trans boy and cuts his hair in the bathroom like a nerd.





	

A boy stood infront of the mirror, scissors held tightly in a shaking hand. He was home alone, just like he was everyday, and for the past few weeks everyday after school he'd come and do this. All Tadashi, (for that was this boys name. Even if no one but himself knew that) wanted to do was cut his hair off. Currently it fell in loose, dark waves to his lower back. He hated it. 

Just as he grabbed a lock of hair infront of his shoulders and placed it between the blades. All while Definitely Not thinking about how angry at him his mom was going to be, there was a knock at his front door followed by it opening and the voice of his best (only) friend, Tsukishima Kei, calling out "Yamaguchi, you said we'd study today. Where are you?" 

Tadashi sighed. But didn't put the scissors down. He heard soft footsteps coming further into the house "Yamaguchi?"   
"In here!" He called back, letting the other boy know where he was. Tsukishima soon appeared in the doorway to the bathroom. 

"What are you doing Yamaguchi?"  
Tadashi made breif eye contact with Tsukishima in the mirror before looking back at his hair.   
Instead of awnsering he took a deep breath "Tsukki-" his voice cracked and he swallowed before trying again. "Tsukki, w-would you belive me if I told you I was a boy? Becuase I am! And I can't stand looking this way anymore!" He slammed the scissors in his hand onto the counter as a tear fell down his cheek "would you hate me?" He asked in a softer tone, a second tear following the path of the first one at the thought of Tsukishima leaving him. 

Instead of awnsering either of the questions still lingering in the air, Tsukishima leaned forward and picked up the discarded scissors. "We're you honestly going to try and cut the back if your hair by yourself Yamaguchi?" 

Tadashi blushed, but remembered his mother's reaction, and the fight it had led to, to him asking for either, her help, or her to take him to someone to do it. "Yes?" He had figured it was his only option. 

Tsukishima shook is head in, what Tadashi knew to be mock, disgust   
"Tsk. Ridiculous. Let me do it."  
Tadashi grinned into the mirror back at the other boy. "Really!? Thank you Tsukki!"

As Tsukishima started cutting the first locks of hair he let out a teasing "Shut up Yamaguchi." And laughed out "Sorry Tsukki!" Soon followed.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! I hope it was okay!   
> \- Trash_Lord (Damien)


End file.
